


ʻO ka moʻolelo o Ikaika

by CrookedMe



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: BUT GOOGLE'S ALL I GOT I'M SORRY, F/F, I KNOW THERE WRONG, I google translated the names, Mostly bc I'm very sensitive, Yeah this was an impulsive urge to write, and Ik, don't judge this too much, here we go gays, look - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookedMe/pseuds/CrookedMe
Summary: Ikaika just moved from Kanto to Alola, she had nobody but her mom on her side but she hoped that'd change in Alola, she didn't expect to be forced into an island challenge, or that she'd meet a cute girl wearing all white with blond hair.
Relationships: Lillie/Oc
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Ikaika arrives

**Author's Note:**

> Note that Ikaika's name is pronounced Ikaia, the second k is silent, dunno if that's how it actually sounds in the original language I took it from but it's what we're doing gays.

Ikaika stood outside the airport, her mom behind her. She had a neutral expression on her face, she didn't know what it would be like in alola, and her hopes weren't high for what she would find, but a small part of her hoped the people here would be friendly.

Ikaika wore a sleeveless shirt that would've fallen off had a string not been attached and tied around her neck. The shirt had a white base but had multiple colors seeping onto it from the right side, they looked splashed on. She wore tight black pants that reached down to her ankle and had brown boots to finish off the look. 

Ikaika had dark skin, gray eyes and jet black hair that was short and wavy, she wore a silver hair clip on the left side of her hair, so her side-swept bangs could fall through. "Mom, you coming?" She asked in her slightly Scottish accent, her mom told her she got it from her side of the family, and her mom came running with her bags.

Her mom wore an orange shirt with her back being shown, well it would've been if not for her other white shirt underneath. She wore dark blue shorts to go with her look and black sneakers to finish it off. Her hair was long, down to her back, and she had dark skin as well, not as dark as Ikaika but still dark. Her eyes were brown as well as her hair. 

"Well, I don't see you holding this many bags, Ikaika." She playfully teased, "Well, I'm not the one who packed an entire wardrobe as a carry on bag." She replied as her mom playfully shoved her, it made Ikaika chuckle a little along with her mother. 

You walk over to your new home, a cozy little thing, only one story with flowers blooming around it, to see machokes and some of there probably owners walking out. Ikaika's mom pushed some of her stuff onto her and told them to go inside and put it away. 

Ikaika did as told and walked into her new home, taking in the new surroundings. Some things were already set up, there was a small square table in the center of the room. 

A tv was in the back against the wall behind the said table. On the left was a small kitchen, and on the right was a door to the porch. There were two doors, one on the left and another on the right. Ikaika and her mom had already planned it out and decided Ikaika would take the room to the right while her mom got the left room. 

The house was littered with boxes, but despite that, Ikaika found some space on the table and put her mom and her own things down. Ikaika yawned after she set everything down, the plane ride from Kanto to alola was a long one and wasn't very cozy being stuck in the lower class, she understood they needed to save money, but, still.

It was then her mom came in, looking now equally exhausted. "Well, I talked to the unpacking guys, and they said they already set up a few things, as you can see, and our beds are made too, so we don't have to sleep on the floor tonight." Ikaika's mom said. "I'd suggest going to bed honey, it's been a long flight, for both of us." She finished as Ikaika just nodded in response, she was about to pass out herself so she wouldn't pass up an opportunity to sleep. 

Ikaika walked in her room to see it littered with boxes as well, but her bed was put together, not made, she still needed to put the comforter on and her blanket out as well, but it was doable. 

She saw her tv out as well, not plugged in so she wouldn't have background noise from the television tonight like she wanted so she'd have to use her phone. Moving was stressful. 

She quickly took her mattress that was leaning on the wall and pushed it on her bed. She opened some of the boxes in her room, searching for the Eevee blanket that she loved so much, it was soft and comfy, not to mention one of the few presents she got from her dad. 

Her dad's presents to her were precious to her, he hardly had the time to call, and he was always away abroad for work. He was in galar for some work right now, he was a trainer but not the usual kind. He trained pokemon but only the rough and aggressive ones, and often he needed to be somewhere else because a pokemon was hurting lots of people. 

For a while, she despised her father, hardly ever meeting him, only coming home every now and then with his important job, he was one of the few people in the world that could calm down a seemingly unreasonable pokemon. 

She wanted her father to love her because she felt he didn't; she practically didn't have one, but one day when he was calling them for once, you saw a picture of them all in a locket he kept around his neck. He showed it because she was ignoring him every time he called or came home. If he ignores her, then why not she gives him a taste of his own medicine?

That was the day Ikaika learned he really did love them, his job just kept him away, he made all the money for there family, her mom couldn't work because nobody would take her because of her criminal record, yeah, your mom has a criminal record. 

She says it's because she was a dumb teen, often retelling the story of how she got landed in jail for a few months. After all, she broke and entered someone's house because they stole her locket. The locket was a family heirloom pretty much, her mom gave it to her dad to show her love for him, and her dad seemingly never took it off, it made her feel somewhat better. 

She finally finished making her bed, too lost in thought to realize she was still even making her bed, but she's glad she did, even if subconsciously. 

Ikaika finally laid down, sleep came quickly after that. 


	2. Meeting the residents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikaika meets some people and pokemon

Ikaika woke up with Meowth in her bed, pawing at her lightly. Ikaika only yawned in response and sat up to stretch, she was still groggy from just waking up as she subconsciously started looking for her mom to see if they actually had anything in the fridge. 

She eventually found her mom sitting outside basking in the sunrise from there home, and Ikaika had to admit, it was pretty cool. "Come on, sit down Ikaika, it looks nice out." Her mom said, and as Ikaika went to sit down there, the doorbell rang. 

"Hmm? Can you go see who it is, Ikaika?" Her mother asked, and Ikaika just nodded. She went back into her house, and about four steps later, the mysterious man had already let himself in. "Hi, there, cousin!" He said, and it was just Kukui, Ikaika noted. 

Ikaika bowed and looked the professor in his eyes, Ikaika did this often. Her silver eyes often drove people away, this was sort of her own test to see if these people aren't complete assholes. 

Thankfully Kukui just laughed, "No need for that, Cousin!" He said as your mom came back into the house herself. "Ah, Kukui, so nice to see you. How are you?" Ikaika's mother asked, Ikaika, of course, didn't say it, but she hated how the man didn't even have the decency to wear a shirt. 

"I'm doing great! How are you, though?" Kukui responded that her mother responded with a 'fine' and a quick question as to why he was here. "Isn't it obvious? I'm going to give Ikaika her first pokemon!" Kukui exclaimed to which Ikaika and her mom's face morphed into shock. 

Ikaika hadn't planned on becoming a trainer, but… she couldn't say she hadn't played around with the idea before. "I guess they just simply give pokemon here, too, Ikaika." Her mom stated, looking at her, "Well, technically, I'm not giving her a pokemon. The Kahuna is." Kukui explained. 

Before Ikaika could ask Kukui already answered, saying how Kahuna's are durable trainers that look over the island. Ikaika figured they were like a gym leader, but with more responsibilities, instead of having to look after one building, it was a whole island full of people. 

"So c'mon cousin! Let's get you your first pokemon!" Kukui exclaimed again, walking out the door, motioning for her to follow him. Ikaika looked at her mom, who nodded to her, saying she could go. 

Ikaika nodded back herself and left to follow Kukui, he was already walking up the hill, not waiting for Ikaika, while she was left behind trying to catch up. She hadn't even noticed walking into the tall grass until she encountered a yungoos. 

'This… cannot be good.' Ikaika thought to herself that she was about to run or get ready to have some scratches or bites when three little pokemon came to her aid. 

One looked like an owl, the other a sea lion looking fellow, and the last was a cat. All reassembled animals for some strange reason, she noted. They all hissed and moved to a fighting stance, the pokemon, being outnumbered, retreated to the tall grass. 

Ikaika did a small bow for her saviors as Kukui walked up beside her. "Hey, it's not every day that these three help a stranger! I wonder what came over them?" He told Ikaika as she just shrugged. Kukui then shook his head, "Ah, it doesn't matter anyway, since you're already here why don't you go ahead and pick a pokemon." Kukui suggested as he started listing out which pokemon was. 

He introduced the lion seal one, called popplio, the cat named litten, and the owl one called Rowlett. Ikaika had her eyes on one of them since she saw him. Ikaika walked over to Rowlett and picked up the owl-like pokemon. 

"Do you wanna come with me, buddy?" Ikaika asked as the pokemon cried out in delight, Ikaika took that as a yes and had a small smile form on her face. "I see you chose Rowlet, Ikaika," Kukui said as Ikaika just hummed in response. "But c'mon, we're supposed to be meeting the others in Iki town." He stated as he walked away, and Ikaika followed in pursuit. 

As Ikaika and Kukui walked to Iki town with Rowlett in Ikaika's arms, she saw a boy, around her age, who seemed excited to be there. "Oh, Kukui! Is that the new kid who just moved here?" He asked, his tone getting more excited by the minute. 

Kukui just laughed, "Yup! This is her, sorry, but we had a little trouble, and Ikaika ended up picking her pokemon first." Ikaika just looked at the boy and put Rowlett down as she bowed to him, looking at him straight in the eyes as she did with Kukui. 

The kid just laughed, "you don't have to Bow! I'm fine with just a handshake or something." He said, and Ikaika smiled, people seemed nicer here. Maybe it'd be better here than in Kanto. "I figured, but I like being polite, now it's not polite to keep a lady waiting. What's your name?" Ikaika asked, and the kid looked slightly sheepish, "Ah, sorry, I guess I forget to tell you, huh? Anyways I'm Hau, and you are?" 

"Ikaika." She said, and Hau offered his hand, Ikaika took it and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Ikaika! I'm sure we'll be friends!" He exclaimed, and Ikaika found another smile on her Lips, the people here seemed to make her smile more than ever. 

"Hey, Hau, do you know where the others are?" Kukui asked, and Hau shook his head, "Huh… they were supposed to be here by now." He said, "Hey Ikaika, you can look for them while I stay here, so we don't miss each other. Hau can pick out his pokemon while we're waiting." And Ikaika just nodded in confirmation as she picked up Rowlet again, heading for the center of Iki town. 

She looked around for a few minutes, not seeing anyone before a girl wearing all white passed by her and went to someplace with some stairs. Ikaika couldn't say she didn't think the girl was attractive but quickly shook herself out of her thoughts, she shouldn't judge on appearances. 

She saw her talking to someone, most likely a pokemon, called Nebby, and Ikaika knew that snooping wasn't very nice, but this might be someone she was supposed to meet, Kukui didn't precisely say anything when talking about the Kahana… 

As Ikaika and the girl went up the stairs, albeit Ikaika walking behind her, still unnoticed, she kept talking to Nebby, and Ikaika couldn't see Nebby, but she suspects he's in her bag, given how much it's moving around. 

They were finally were at the top of the stairs and saw a bridge, A pokemon that looked like smoke but with a black and purple instead of gray leaped put as the girl tried to follow in pursuit. But no sooner than it did Spearow started attacking the small pokemon, it was at this point the girl noticed Ikaika and turned around. 

"Please, help Nebby… My legs feel like they might give out, I-I can't help him." She said, and Ikaika looked at Rowlet with determination on her face, and Rowlet returned the look as Ikaika and Rowlet made their way to the rickety old bridge. 


	3. Tapu Koko arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's h e r e

Ikaika walked to the bridge in confident strides with her Rowlett still in her arms; at least they were until they flew out of them, trying to fight off the three Spearow. Ikaika was tasked with saving Nebby, so you walked over to him, where a few Spearow were still trying to peck at them and crawled under them. 

She shielded the pokemon with her body as Rowlett was trying to fend off the other pokemon, the wind wasn't helping, blowing her hair away, so it was in her face, making it hard to see. She could tell Rowlett was having some trouble fighting, having never done it before, and wasn't exactly winning the fight.

'This is bad.' Ikaika thought before a Spearow went to attack nebby, and Ikaika moved to protect them. But it was then a flashing light came from Nebby and the bridge broke, with the Spearow and Rowlett flying at the top, Rowlett in evident distress. 

Ikaika's adrenaline starts pumping because oh god, they were falling down a tall height into some rushing water. Ikaika took Nebby in her arms and clung on tightly to the pokemon like a lifeline, bracing for the pain but… it never came. 

She opened her eyes to see a new pokemon, one that practically had electricity surrounding it next to her back on the cliffside. It cried out and left as quickly as it came. Ikaika breathed a sigh of relief as she was still shaky from adrenaline. 

"Are you two, okay!?" Ikaika heard the girl ask; she just nodded, letting the small pokemon escape her arms; it was then Rowlett flew to her at full speed, crying out in worry. She just chuckled, and ruffled their feathers, "I'm sorry I worried you, I'll be more careful, I promise." She told Rowlett as they looked up to her as if to say 'you'd better!' and Ikaika just chuckled at this. 

"I'm glad you two are okay." The female says, and Ikaika nods, the pokemon had been long gone by now, leaving Ikaika and the girl alone with only there pokemon to keep them company. "So...What is your name…?" Ikaika asked, and the girl stuttered, her soft voice that made Ikaika's heart race rang out, "I-I'm sorry! I didn't tell you, did I? M-my name is Lillie, wh-who are you?" She asked. 

"Ah, it's Ikaika, Lillie," Ikaika said, bowing, looking her in the eyes like she does every time. "Oh! Um! You don't need to bow in, not like uh, a princess, or anything… eheh…" Lillie said, trailing off. Ikaika just shook her head with a slightly worried expression on her face, "Oh, um, it's something I do with everyone, sorry if it makes you uncomfortable…" Ikaika trailed off, looking down at the ground instead. 

Lillie looked around and found something on the ground sparkling, it was were Tapu Koko was, she went over to pick it up and quickly decided it was Ikaika's. "Uhm, he-here… You dropped this." She said, handing the sparkling stone to Ikaika, Ikaika looked confused for some reason Lillie noted, but Ikaika didn't say anything. 

Ikaika and Lillie were silent for a minute, contempt on saying nothing, and before Ikaika was going to stutter out a bye, Lillie spoke first, "Hey, um, can you walk me down to Iki town? I'm too scared to go alone…" And Ikaika just nodded and started walking down to Iki town with Rowlett in her arms. 

Ikaika and Lillie headed back to Iki town to be greeted by Kukui, Hau, and another man Ikaika hadn't met. True to form, she bowed again at the man, introducing herself and looking him straight in the eyes, the man only laughed, saying it wasn't needed while Kukui told him that Ikaika does that to everyone. Ikaika had been genuinely surprised with Alola, nobody cared about her eyes, which is a weird sentence to say, but still, the man introduced himself as Kahuna Hala. 

"So you chose a partner pokemon, Hau?" Ikaika asked, and he got this excited look on his face. Ikaika wondered if he could look or feel anything other than excitement at this point. "Of course! And I and you tomorrow can have that fight in Iki town!" He exclaimed, still smiling. Ikaika's face morphed into one of slight worry and confusion. 

"Uh… The what?" She asked, and that's when Kukui stepped in, "Every now and then, we have a battle for Tapu Koko to watch! Since you and Hau just got pokemon, we figured you two should battle against each other!" Kukui explained, Ikaika just looked hesitant, and only stuttered out an 'um…' before the Kahuna told her she didn't have to if she didn't want to. 

"No! It's not that I don't want to, it's just I didn't expect it!" Ikaika said quickly, trying to explain, to which everyone chuckled at her little outburst, that was when Ikaika realized how loud she was being and covered her face in her hands. She never liked raising her voice, she didn't mean to do it just kinda happened… 

She hated being anything but perfect, but she knew in the back of her head that nobody was perfect, but she could get as close as she could to perfection, or her name isn't Ikaika. Ikaika noticed the Kahuna come close to her, she instinctively took a step back, she liked her space, what can she say? 

"Can I see that sparkling stone in your bag?" He asked, and Ikaika hesitated; she felt oddly attached to it, she didn't want him to lose or steal it, but despite her better judgment, she gave him the stone. "Where did you get this stone?" 

"Well, Lillie gave it to me, but I think she found it after this pokemon dropped it or something along those lines." Ikaika told him, "Uh, that's actually the thing…" Lillie started, getting everyone's attention, "I think tapu Koko gave her the stone…" Lillie said, trailing off. 

That seemed to surprise everyone, they all seemed to talk amongst themselves about why Tapu Koko would give a stranger a sparkling stone, Ikaika just was confused, who was Tapu Koko even? So Ikaika went to the only person who wasn't talking, "Hey, uh, Lillie?" Ikaika asked and got an 'eep!' in response, "I didn't mean to scare you! Sorry, I was just going to ask who Tapu Koko was?" 

Lillie's face relaxed, "Ah, Tapu Koko is a guardian deity, they protect the island." She said, and Ikaika hummed in response, "Hey, Ikaika, I'm going to hold onto this and give it to you tomorrow, okay?" He asked, and Ikaika nodded, "You should go home Cosin, It's getting late." Kukui said, and Ikaika nodded again, finally walking home. 


End file.
